Sacred Beauty
by LadyMaraness
Summary: chapter Three is now up! kimaru daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome has a new friend just like her a half demon boy named SanuMaru who saves her life while in a forest of darkness trying to find her way home. InuKag SanMir KimSan PLEASE R&R!
1. Outcast

This is another fanfic from demon-slayer-sango ^^ Its called sacred beauty Note: I do not own inuyasha , kagome , sango , miroku , sesshoumaru or rin!  
  
But I do own : kimiaru , and sanumaru^^ Ok let's begin the storyness ^^  
  
Sacred Beauty  
  
It was along time ago that inuyasha realized he loved kagome very much. Their daughter kimiaru was just as beautiful as her mother and had the half demon nature of her father. But she felt like an outcast to everyone.. nobody ever wanted to come near her because of what her father had done.. but it wasn't her fault she wasn't the reason this happened she wasn't even born then! So why would people think she was just as dangerous as her father. kimaru wondered that every single day but every time she got an answer it was all wrong when she asked. But today was just like all those other days when people ignored kimaru and left her standing in the forest all alone. She didn't cry because her father told her not to and she obeyed her father. She always did.. but someday that obeying her father might just get her in trouble.  
  
Kimaru sighed while she walked home with her back pack sitting on her back. Her thoughts kept going back and forth to one of those " why did my father do that to those people" things. Kimaru walked up to the hut where she lived and opened the door and went inside.  
  
"mom I'm home" kimaru said as she put down her pack back over by the corner where she usually sat her books and her swords and pretty much anything her brought home.  
  
"kimaru could you come in here please?" kagome called from the kitchen  
  
kimaru walked past the fire place which was lit and as it sparkled beautifully in the sense it was just to bright both light and heat. Kimaru sighed as she walked into the kitchen and saw her father's friend miroku leaning against the kitchen counter and her mother sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"what's up mom?" kimaru said and she also looked curious at the same time.  
  
"well its one of those times again when your father goes out and doesn't come back for a day so I'm leaving you in charge of the bringing home the fire wood and bringing home some things for us to eat" kagome said as she smiled sweetly  
  
" alright mom I'm ok with that I guess. I mean I always do that any ways when dad's gone and I end up sitting up in my room wondering when he's going to come back" kimaru said as she blinked at miroku..  
  
"well your father does love both you and your mother kimaru its just sometimes he's got to get out on his own and think or just get away from some problem" miroku said as he sighed and rolled his eyes  
  
" I realize my father is like that but its not my fault he's that way and I don't get how people can be so mean! just because my dad used to be a huge killer back then doesn't mean I'm like that now! Because I am both my mother and my father in appearance! I JUST AM GETTING TIRED OF PEOPLE ASSUMING IM LIKE HIM!!!!!" kimaru both said and yelled out.  
  
" kimaru its not your fault that was a long time ago! And just because he was like that then doesn't mean he's like that now.." kagome said  
  
kimaru started crying and then she ran out of the kitchen then out the front door and she kept running until she reached the lake..  
  
kimaru fell to her knees stared at her reflection in the water and she kept telling herself that she wouldn't be like her father or her mother she'd be who she is half demon or not!  
  
" I just wish people would stop assuming that I'm some killing machine that will kill everyone.. if they even knew me or my father they'd know that.. he's not like that anymore he changed when he met my mom.. but I wish this would stop!" kimaru said  
  
"you know what kimaru I wish it would too" a voice from behind her said  
  
" daddy?" kimaru said in wonder  
  
kimaru stood up and turned around and looked around  
  
" where are you?" kimaru said in a confused voice  
  
at that instant inuyasha jumped down from the tree and smirked alittle bit  
  
" you should know from being my daughter for thirteen years that I liked to sit up in the trees" inuyasha said smiling alittle  
  
kimaru ran up to her father and hugged him tightly with tears rolling down her face  
  
" kimaru.. its going to be alright I was an outcast too.. until I met your mom and then I received more than what I thought id get like friends I got friend because people cared about me and realized I wasn't the way I was.. that I'm not some demon that liked to kill people for fun I kill because they did something wrong or put you or your mother or any of my friends in danger. And when your mother almost died I just went insane I felt like I was losing everyone but once I slayed naraku the fudel era was at peace again.. but the sacred jewel is with kikyo where it should remain.. I'm not protecting her anymore we both realized along time ago that we deserved much more than death and destruction and more than the life we had back then" inuyasha said smiling slightly  
  
" dad I just wish I wasn't an outcast.. because then id be like you id have friends id have much more than I've got" kimaru said  
  
" you know sometimes its better to have your family than nothing at all because when I lost both my parents like I did and all I had left was a youkai brother who set out on nothing more than to see me die then you'll be thankful you've got what you've got kimaru."  
  
Kimaru smiled and hugged her father tightly and they both released each other and kimaru kissed her father and then started back to the hut with her father following close behind. (to be continued)  
  
So what did you guys think of this? I really loved writing this! ^_^ I hope you guys loved reading it PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!! ill have another chapter up soon ^_^ here's a preview : the next chapter is called " sanumaru the half demon boy" Kimaru finds a friend who will stick by here his name is sanumaru he is a half demon as well kimaru feels happy again like she did when she was five years old because she finally has a friend and Isn't much of an outcast anymore. I hope you guys will read it!!!! ^_^ Demon-Slayer-Sango 


	2. SanuMaru The Half Demon Boy

On with the next chapter "Sanumaru the half demon boy" Note: I do not own inuyasha, Kagome, sango, miroku, sesshoumaru or rin! But I do own: kimaru and sanumaru^^  
  
When we last left off kimaru and her father inuyasha were going back to the hut where they lived but they didn't realize that from the trees a boy was watching then but who is this boy? And why was he watched kimaru and inuyasha? Let's begin the next chapter and find out ^^  
  
Kimaru and her father walked into the hut and then smirked and kimaru then grabbed her backpack and went to her room and inuyasha laughed and went into the kitchen  
  
Kimaru closed her bed room door and smiled as she looked around at her room. Her posters still hung on the walls just like they did when she left. Her teddy bears still sat in that little corner where they always sat unless she wanted her room to look perfect. Her desk with her lamp was still in the same place it was in the right corner of her room with her homework on the desk. Her dresser sat in the same place with her family picture above it hanging on the wall. Her computer was on and running like it usually did when she had it logged on. And her window still sat there with her red curtains fluttering in the wind that blew into the window. It was summer and it made her room smell the smell of beautiful ripe strawberries. She sighed again because it was so peaceful in the fudel era.  
  
Times in the fudel era changed. They discovered electricity and telephones because of Kagome my beautiful mother. Sango always thought kimaru looked like her mother just as beautiful and just as humorous as her mother was back then and like she is now.  
  
Kagome opened the bedroom door and smiled as she saw kimaru sitting there.  
  
"kimaru its time for dinner" Kagome said as she smiled again  
  
"Ok mom be there in a minute" kimaru said  
  
Kagome nodded and turned and shut the door as she walked back to the kitchen  
  
kimaru sighed again and looked at herself in the mirror. Her golden eyes sparkled slightly. Kimaru stood up off her bed and went to her bedroom door and opened it and sighed again and went out of her room and into the kitchen  
  
Her mother and her father were sitting down at the table with bowls of ramen, and plates of chicken, sushi, rice, and rolls all in front of them and there was another seat at the table which was her own that had food in front of it as well.  
  
Kimaru walked over to the table and sat down. She laughed as she saw her father pick up chopsticks and start digging into the ramen first. Her mother took her time while she ate but she ate her rice very quickly. Kimaru picked up her chopsticks and grabbed a piece of sushi and dipped it in her little tiny bowl of soy sauce. Kimaru laughed again as she saw her father grimace at the sushi. After kimaru finished her sushi she started eating her rice and rolls. She felt bored because there was nobody who would call and there was nobody who would come to play with her. She was all alone. All except for her parents being around she had nobody at all. After Dinner it was still daylight outside. Her sighing began to annoy her mother so kimaru grabbed her moon shine demon slashing sword and walked out the front door. Kimaru went to the lake again and started slashing at an invisible demon she did this whenever she was bored she would picture a demon right in front of her and start slashing it. Kimaru back flipped and landed in a tree she pushed her sword back in the sheath.  
  
Kimaru closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep to the tender music of the water rushing through the lake. But then she awoke again. To something else besides the water she heard something. Kimaru opened her eyes and looked at the figure of someone standing in the lake.  
  
She looked closer and notice it was a boy. A boy with hanyou ears just like her!  
  
Kimaru jumped down from the tree and moved closer  
  
" I noticed you were sitting up in the tree," the boy said  
  
" Thank you for not disturbing me but being a hanyou you have very good hearing." Kimaru said  
  
"May I ask who you are?" the boy asked  
  
" I'm kimaru who are you?" kimaru asked  
  
" My name is Sanumaru and as you have probably noticed I am a hanyou just like you." The boy said  
  
kimaru giggled alittle  
  
" Yes I've noticed you're a hanyou just like me" kimaru said smiling.  
  
" I better get home its getting really dark" kimaru said  
  
"If you want ill walk you back," sanumaru said.  
  
Kimaru blushed slightly  
  
"That's ok with me ill show you the way to my house" kimaru said  
  
sanumaru walked out of the lake where he stood and took kimaru's hand and kimaru leading the way they started back to kimaru's house  
  
When kimaru reached her house she opened the door and called to her parents. Kimaru walked inside and smiled slightly  
  
" You can come in if you want" kimaru said  
  
sanumaru smiled alittle and walked into kimaru's house  
  
Inuyasha and kagome came into the living room from the kitchen and noticed sanumaru almost immediately  
  
" mom dad this is sanumaru and he's a hanyou just like me!" kimaru said smiling happily  
  
" nice to meet you sanumaru" kagome said  
  
"er. nice to meet you as well sanumaru" inuyasha said looking totally suspicious  
  
"nice to meet you too" sanumaru said and at once he lowered his head  
  
" umm kimaru I better get home im sure my parents are worried" sanumaru said  
  
" will I see you again?" kimaru asked  
  
" maybe tomorrow ill try to come by if that's ok with my parents" sanumaru said  
  
kimaru smiled and then watched as sanumaru left  
  
kimaru laughed alittle bit and noticed her parents were staring at her.  
  
" what?" kimaru said  
  
" you just got a friend kimaru" kagome said smiling  
  
" I did?" kimaru said  
  
" yep your first friend" inuyasha and kagome both said together  
  
" my first friend huh.. wow. " kimaru said and then she retired to her bed room to go to sleep  
  
kimaru smiled as she slept she had never been so happy in her life she just got a friend and she was glad she did.  
  
In the kitchen inuyasha and kagome were discussing the whole sanumaru case  
  
" I don't know inuyasha I think he's a nice boy" kagome said  
  
" I don't know kagome I sensed something.. I felt like id seen him before.. I don't know how but I think I have " inuyasha said  
  
" oh will you stop inuyasha you always assume something is wrong. Like that time when I left to go back home? You thought I was going to end up with hojo and when I came back you were all huffy about it" kagome said  
  
"I did not! I was just worried about you" inuyasha said  
  
"mmmhmmm you know you were jealous so don't even start another argument" kagome said  
  
then after her saying that they retired to bed to go to sleep  
  
~*~ THE NEXT MORNING!!!!!!!!!! ~*~ ^^  
  
kimaru woke up with a smile on her fair her raven hair was all messed up and her golden eyes glowed alittle bit  
  
kimaru went over to her dresser and picked up her brush and started brushing her hair. After she finished brushing her hair she changed out of her night clothes and into her blue butterfly shirt and her shorts she smirked as her raven hair kept messing up with the wind that kept blowing into the room.  
  
"argh" kimaru said and she went to her window and closed it shut and then she returned to her dresser to brush her hair again.  
  
She grabbed her backpack which was sitting in the corner where she left it after putting it on the floor last night. She put it on her bed and emptied everything out of it. She sorted through everything that had come out of it after she sorted it out she put her notebook , pen , her tiny little teddy bear key chain and some other supplies back in her backpack. She put her backpack on her back and went to her bed room door. She opened it and walked out into the hallway. She sighed deeply as the fire sparkled a little more than it had before. Kimaru went into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting down at the table drinking a cola. Kimaru went to the pantry and grabbed a box of coco tuffys and then went to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. Kimaru pushed her hair behind her ear and went to the refrigerator and pulled out the jug of milk. Kimaru went to the kitchen table and sat down placing her supplies on the table. She poured the coco tuffys into the bowl followed by the milk and then she put her spoon into the bowl.  
  
Kimaru stood up and went to the refrigerator and put the milk away then she put the coco tuffys back into the pantry then she went back to the table and sat down.  
  
She ate her cereal as fast as she could and then she put her bowl into the sink and ran into the living room and out the front door.  
  
Kimaru ran to the hot spring and removed her clothes and got into the water she sat there for a few minutes bathing in really hot water when she heard a noise. It was her mother.  
  
" There you are kimaru I see your just like me whenever you feel like your not clean you immediately go take a bath in the nearest bath or hot spring" Kagome said smiling as she also removed her clothes and got into the hot spring.  
  
Both kimaru and kagome sighed and after what it seemed to be an hour kimaru and kagome got out of the hot spring and dried off. Then they got dressed and kagome returned to the hut but kimaru did not.  
  
Kimaru ran to the lake and sat down under a tree. She sighed in disbelief of the fact that last night she just made a friend. Kimaru couldn't believe it. She wasn't an outcast.. she had a friend.. her very first friend and she was proud of it. But then there was inuyasha he was so suspicious he had this look in his eyes when you saw him like he was either worried or having the desire to kill and kimaru didn't like that. So that morning when she left did didn't look at her father or even say goodbye she just rushed out the door and said nothing at all.  
  
That afternoon when kimaru returned to the hut sanumaru was standing there waiting  
  
" sanumaru.." kimaru said  
  
" hey kimaru my parents let me out so here I am" sanumaru said  
  
kimaru giggled alittle bit and then hugged sanumaru  
  
sanumaru blinked alittle and then returned the hug that was given.  
  
After kimaru released him he grabbed her hand  
  
" kimaru I want you to come meet my parents since I met yours last night ok?" sanumaru said  
  
kimaru nodded and then as sanumaru led the way kimaru continued to look over her shoulder with that feeling that somebody was watching her. But she didn't know who. Sanumaru stopped when he reached a hut.  
  
" this is it my house " sanumaru said and then he walked up the steps and opened the door.  
  
" mom dad I want you to meet somebody " sanumaru said and then he agnoliged kimaru to come inside  
  
so kimaru did she walked into the hut and then she came face to face with a youkai and from what it looked a human girl  
  
" mom dad this is kimaru" sanumaru said  
  
" nice to meet you kimaru I'm arshomaru sanumaru's father" the youkai man said  
  
" nice to meet you also kimaru I am kishakomi sanumaru's mother" the human girl said  
  
" nice to meet you both" kimaru said as she bowed gracefully to sanumaru's parents  
  
" please sit down so we can get aqainted " arshomaru said  
  
kimaru looked kindof confused but sat down on the floor anyways  
  
kishakomi and arshomaru sat down as well and sanumaru sat next to kimaru  
  
" so tell us about your self" kishakomi said  
  
" well my name is kimaru and my parents are kagome and inuyasha im thirteen years old and I go to the local school here in the fudel era.. sanukumo jr. high and im in 7th grade and my mom's human and my father's a half demon" kimaru said  
  
SRY TO END THIS HERE!!! BUT IM SO ANXIOUS!!!!! YOU GUYS RULE!!!! PLEASE R&r!!!! A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
The next chapter is called " if you only knew" Sanumaru saves kimaru daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome's life when kimaru gets struck by a beast while she wanders a dark forest trying to find her way home. this next chapter will spice things up hotter than peppers of any kinda but if you think at the end of that chapter that, that's the end. your totally wrong. CANT WAIT TIL ITS UP? DONT WORRY ITS ON THE WAY! demon-slayer-sango 


	3. If you only knew

I'm sooo sorry that i havent had this up sooner been very busy and of  
course writing more stuff ^_~ i know your all waiting to read this next chapter of sacred beauty and guess what? IM GLAD TO SAY THIS BUT CHAPTER  
THREE IS HERE!!!  
  
if you only knew  
  
last we left off kimaru was over at sanumaru's hut talking with his parents and we shall continue it here and now.  
  
"Wow a half demon girl huh? Surprising, it is very strange indeed, but I also think it is very sweet come to think of it." Arshomaru said smiling ever so slightly.  
  
Kimaru smiled and then she saw Arshomaru's appearance changing vastly. Kimaru jumped to her feet slightly and noticed his face going like her father's did when he was angry, and in the middle of a battle it was known as his full demon form. the red eyes , the red marks , the destruction burning in his heart. that was the one thing that broke both her mother's heart and her own.  
  
Kimaru ran to the door, and then turned to tell Sanumaru where she was going. But when she turned she saw horror on their faces, And the supposed to be full demon Arshomaru Was not full demon at all. But in his human form with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Sanumaru.. I've got to go!" Kimaru said with terror building within her.  
  
"Wha...Kimaru wait! Please!!" Sanumaru said jumping to his feet but before he could reach Kimaru she was gone. Kimaru had run outside and come face to face with...Her father..  
  
"Daddy!!!! it was horrible!! Arshomaru, Sanumaru's father's appearance was changing and I got scared. It looked like you do when your angry and in battle when you turn full demon and you have those red eyes and red marks and destruction burning within you. It scared me daddy!" Kimaru said then at almost immediately she saw her mother's best friend coming, and not noticing Kimaru there she crept up and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"So shall we go back to my hut to talk about the preparations?" Sango said smiling again.  
  
"Sure after I finish up with my daughter ok?" Inuyasha said smiling also.  
  
Kimaru had the sudden urge to run back to the hut and talk to her mom. But she didn't, what bound her there was her pride and joy, Her father.  
  
"I'll talk to you later on ok Kimaru?" her father said.  
  
Kimaru nodded and started her way off into the forest, On her own.  
  
As the sky turned darker and the wind began to pick up, and it began to become very cold outside. Kimaru still hadn't reached her hut. She was lost, alone , and cold. Her heart sank as she walked past a village she hadn't seen before. She was all alone in the dark and wishing she would'nt of left Sanumaru's hut. But she was scared, and without the guidance of her parents. She was alone traveling in cold and darkness. She didnt know what time it was or when she'd ever find her way home.  
  
All her life she'd wanted all of this pain in her heart to go away, and right before the trees, and the pitch black cold darkness of the forest she broke down and cried. She couldnt stop crying. All the pain she felt from when she was one to now was coming to the surface. She'd never in her life wished that she wanted to die. But now more than ever she wanted all of this to end. Right then, right there before the trees and before the cold darkness. She wanted it to end.  
  
A light shone through the trees in the forest she didn't know. Someone was walking about saying something. She heard footsteps on the leaves, crackling and crushing under the feet of those unknown to her. She heard a rustling noise behind her and before she could act she was attacked by something. Something big, cold , and horrible. She kicked it off of her and jumped to her feet she was injured. The thing tore at her arm and leg. She was bleeding from her shoulder down on the right side of her body. She tried her best to keep herself up and about to try and get out of the forest. But she couldn't, She couldn't move, she couldnt hardly breathe, and she was freezing. So she collapsed and into a deep, dark, cold, sleep she fell.  
  
She had no Idea what time it was when she awoke again. She still felt the pain on the right side of her body. But she was alive, she didn't know how it could of been possible, But she was. She was alive as day itself, but she still didnt know where she was. She was laying against a tree and the right side of her body where she was injured was bandaged up and under healing. she glanced up at the sun as it shiend through the trees of the dark forest which bound her the night before. Taking her by surprise with the horrible monster that attacked her. She knew she had to get home, so without thinking she got up slightly and tried to get up but her bones and muscles were very weak. So she couldn't continue on and she just laid back down and let herself stay there with the tree lying beneath her.She drifted off to sleep once more and then awoke when something touched her. She felt the pain in the right side of her body start up again. Kimaru cried terribly as more pain struck her.  
  
She opened her eyes and caught a glance of her protector, the one who saved her life. It was none other than..Sanumaru. Kimaru got up once more and threw her arms around Sanumaru's neck hugging him tightly with whatever strength she had left. Kimaru owed Sanumaru her life because he saved her's. He was her friend, the one person besides her parents who cared about her. Kimaru had never been so happy in her life. So the next day when Kimaru's strength had returned. Sanumaru and Kimaru returned to Kimaru's house, and she told her parents about everything that happened to her. Then they went to Sanumaru's house and told his parents, Then they told everyone at their school, well those who would listen, And all was well.  
  
Kimaru knew that after Sanumaru saving her life that he was her friend. So she had her parents, Sean and Luna, and Sanumaru in her life, and that was all she needed. So Kimaru may still have been picked on by the kids but it no longer bothered her. Because she had people who cared about her and...Sanumaru who she loved and who loved her in return.  
  
Sorry to cut this so short! but this was just so good ^^ chapter four will be up in about a week so stay focused and be ready for what comes next. if you thought this was the end.... your wrong.. THERE IS MORE!!! here's a preview of chapter four.  
  
Kimaru and Sanumaru's friendship is growing... since kimaru realized that she cared about sanumaru alot she's been acting strange around him and sanumaru is beginning to notice her sudden change. she confronts him one day and he tells her he feels the same way and then something terrible happens... Sanumaru's older sister comes to town and she being a youkai is mad because of her little brother dating a half breed nitwit who destroyed her father also.. (her father is Naraku!!!!) but please note that sanumaru's sis isnt really his sis they are kinda half bro and sister.. his mom was with naraku once before and then left him for arshomaru and yay ^^! but his sister is amd because of her brother's girlfriend being the daughter of inuyasha and kagome the ones who killed naraku! HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS! BECAUSE THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BLOW THINGS UP. ^^; thanks R&R  
  
demon-slayer-sango 


End file.
